Dannyoko
by AwesomeAndrew15
Summary: It's been a 3 years since the Disasteroid incident. Danny and Sam are officially a couple, Dash got over fangirling Danny and treats him as an equal, and everythings fine. But then Danny is called upon by Clockwork to once more, save the world from Phantom, who has merged with a computer program called XANA. With the help of the Lyoko Warriors, he must overcome his fears once more.
1. The Vision

It was another regular night at Kadic Academy. A perfect crescent moon, hanging gently in the sky, crickets chirping, stars twinkling, and students all sleeping peacefully in their dorm rooms.

In one room, on the girl's floor, a pink-haired girl is squeezing her eyes tightly in her sleep, letting out an occasional whimper. If one could see inside her dreams, one would see she is having a nightmare.

 _The girl found herself in a virtual world where everything is covered in ice, and yet, there is no cold. There is a tall, cream-colored, tower, surrounded by a glowing, white, fog in the middle. A swirling green vortex appears and a rather muscular figure floats out. It has a pale green face, pointy ears, and what looks to be white fire in place of hair. He was dressed in a black jumpsuit complete with black cape. The only other color was his white insignia on his chest:_

 _He raised a black-gloved hand, which glowed a menacingly dark green, toward the portal and four kids came floating out, bound with some kind of green goo and all unconscious. The girl recognized the four kids as her best friends. She tried to scream, but found that the same goo binding her friends together was also keeping her mouth shut. The evil creature looked directly at the girl and grinned malevolently, showing his sharp teeth and small fangs. He floated up to her and grinned ear-to-ear, right in her face. He said in a bone-chilling voice, "Wake up, Aelita…"_

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so please, let me know HONESTLY what you think. Just please keep it clean.

I'm also looking for a beta reader to help me improve and show me the ropes.


	2. Open to chapter title ideas

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Aelita woke up in her pink night shirt, screaming. In seconds, there were other kids gathered around her door with tired, angry, worried, and annoyed looks on their faces.

"What's going on here?" asked a gruff voice as the out-of-shape gym teacher, Jim, made his way to the front of the crowd and rolled his eyes. "Not this again. I thought you were done having nightmares?"

"So did I, sir," Aelita said, calming down.

Jim turned to address the other students, "Okay everyone, nothing to see here. Just another bad dream. Go back to sleep."

As Jim escorted the students away from Aelita's room, three boys managed to sneak past him. One had blonde hair, looked a bit nerdy, and was wearing blue-white striped PJs, another, slightly younger boy with tall, spikey blonde hair with a big, purple spot in the middle and a red night shirt with a picture of his chihuahua on it, and a more mature-looking boy with brown hair with a light brown night shirt. These were the three boys from her dream. The fourth was a girl of Japanese descent with neck-length black hair who was only a day student and slept at home, so she wasn't there at the time.

"Are you okay Aelita?" the nerdy boy, Jeremy, asked, in a bit of a stuffy-nose voice.

"I'm fine," answered Aelita, "I think I had another vision, but I didn't recognize this… Creature I saw."

"Well Einstein can help you figure it out tomorrow," said the other blonde, named Odd, yawning and patting Jeremy on the back, "right Einstein?"

"I guess we can figure it out tomorrow. Just try to get some sl-"

"What do you three think you're doing?" Jim's voice boomed from behind them, cutting Jeremy off, "you should be back in bed on your own floor! Now move it!"

"Good night, Aelita," said Jeremy as Jim escorted them away.

Aelita couldn't help but giggle at seeing them all pushed away by Jim. He's a good man, if a bit rough. She rolled over and went back to sleep, trying not to think about her dream.

The next morning, at breakfast…

The four friend, now joined by Yumi and in their day clothes, sat watching Odd scarf down his 3 breakfasts with amazed looks on their faces.

"I'll never understand how someone could eat so much and be so skinny," commented Jeremy, now wearing glasses.

"If mecuz of my m-tamelivme," Odd tries to say with his mouth full.

"Excuse me?" chuckled Aelita.

Odd swallowed and answered, "*gulp* It's because of my metabolism."

"So what was your dream about, Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah," continued Ulrich, "you said you saw a creature you didn't recognize."

"Well… I think it was some kind of person," said Aelita, "only… not a person."

"I'm confused…" said Odd.

"When aren't you confused?" Ulrich asked.

"Hey!" Odd complained, "good point…"

"Well, he seemed human-eske. He had a bluish-green face, pointy ears, and white, fiery hair. I'm pretty sure he's one of XANA*'s monsters because he bore its symbol on his chest. He came out of some green portal and had all of you, even Jeremy, unconscious and tied up by some kind of glowing, green, goo-rope."

"Even me?" questioned Jeremy, "I thought you said you were on Lyoko**?"

"That confused me too," said Aelita.

"Well," said Jeremy, "maybe I could rig the scanner to be able to scan dreams. It already scans your brains to form your Lyoko forms anyway. It'll take some work, but I think I could do it."

"Really?" Odd cut in, "'cause I've been having the same dream for the past week about a giant crescent roll chasing me down a melted butter river." This was met by some strange looks.

"What? It's a dream; anything can happen."

"Odd's frankly odd brain aside," said Jeremy, "I'll get started on that during gym and give you all a progress report at lunch."

"Sounds like a plan," said Aelita, "I'll help after lunch.

"Well I gotta study during lunch," said Ulrich, "so catch me up later, K Einstein?"

"You got it," replied Jeremy as the bell rang.


End file.
